


Terrible Things

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: The words are: cafe, miserable and choke.Kudos and comments are always appreciated!Let me know if I missed a tag!♡





	Terrible Things

Derek sat down in his favored booth at the local cafe, sipping at his coffee. He carefully watched everyone wandering in and out of the building, sitting up straighter when he caught sight of his mate.

A growl slipped past his lips when he saw Gerard practically dragging his mate up to the register by a leash that was attached to a choker. Stiles looked miserable, eyes downcast as he followed, looking sickly and pale.

Derek shot to his feet and approached the two, his wolf howling to be let free, to protect his mate.

No one hurt his Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> The words are: cafe, miserable and choke.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Let me know if I missed a tag!
> 
> ♡


End file.
